


Reunited

by heysarah925



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pass lovers, i don’t know how to rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysarah925/pseuds/heysarah925
Summary: Peter and Chris meet in high school and began dating. But they both shared their secrets and fate pulled them apart. 30 years later fate decided to screw with them again
Relationships: Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Chris Argent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Reunited

“Why can’t you talk to me Chris? We’ve been through enough! Why are you distancing yourself?” Peter asked running after Chris.   
Peter Hale and Christopher Argent were lovers. They met their sophomore year of high school. Peter being a cocky asshole and Chris falling for him. But they both had a secret. Peter is a werewolf he’s part of the famous Hale pack and Chris is a hunter of the argent family. Natural enemies. Dating for two years and well into senior year, the boys knew how to sneak around. They were masters at it. Chris told his father he was patrolling the woods. But he would meet Peter on the other side of town. Peter would just leave with out telling anyone.  
“No Peter! I can’t have you hating me.” Chris said with desperation in his eyes.  
“Just tell me, please” Peter said as his eyes glazed over. Chris hesitated his eyes down casted looking at his boots. Peter could hear his heart racing. 

“ am a werewolf!” Peter said looking at Chris. Chris looked at peter his eyes widening.   
“Your a werewolf?” Chris whispered. He knew something was off with Peter but he didn’t know it was this. The thing he was born to kill.   
“I wanted to tell but I was scared!”peter said his eyes glazing over. Tears threatening to spill.   
“Pete—we can’t be together anymore” Chris said taking a step back. Chris’s heart skipped a beat.   
“Why?” Peter asked. The word came out like a whisper.  
“I hunt your kind. And I love you to much to put you in danger.” Chris said finally looking up.  
“What? Yo—your a hunter?” Peter said. His eyes loosing control and shining blue. Chris hand instinctively went to the gun on his hip. Peter followed his hand.   
“Your going to shoot me? Kill me? Come on Argent! Kill me!! Take me out of my misery!” Peter yelled moving close to Chris.   
“Peter stop! Please don’t make me.” Chris pleaded. Peter stopped and looked back at Chris.   
“ two years! We’ve been together for two years! And not once did you question anything I did. But you! Your a fucking hunter!” Peter said pushing Chris back. Peter was furious! How could his mate not tell him who he was. Sure peter is also to blame for not sharing secrets but relationship could of worked in the long run. Peter was going to tell Chris next week after the full Moon what he was. But these confessions threw them both off course.   
“You didn’t tell me you are a werewolf! How was I suppose to know! You never showed any signs.”   
“Guess your not a good hunter if you couldn’t tell.” Peter said through gritted teeth. Fate has a nasty way of handling things.   
Chris knew there was something else he need to tell Peter now that their secrets are all on the dirt waiting to be stepped on.   
“Peter, I’m leaving town. Am leaving beacon hills. I’ve been Betroth to a woman. Victoria. I’m so sorry for doing this to you. For everything! I love you Peter Hale. I want to be with you but I can’t.” Chris looked straight at Peter. He could tell Peter was listening to his heart beat. No skips.   
“Leave. Leave before I rip you apart. Like how you ripped my heart out. Never! Never come back here or I will kill you!” Peter said as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. Chris have peter one last look before turning and walking away to his truck. His heart shattering with every step.   
Peter falling to the ground as he watch his true love walk away. A howl broke through the night sky. A painfully, broken howl. Life for Peter was going to be hell. But fate has a way of making things painful and tragic. 

Chris married Victoria and had a daughter Allison Argent.   
Peter had a one night stand with the desert wolf and had a daughter he found named malia Hale Tate.  
Derek dated Kate Argent.   
Kate set fire to the Hale house.   
Peter got burned. Half of his body covered in scars. That slowly started to disappear.  
Derek, Cora, Laura and Talia survived.   
Kate didn’t.  
Victoria told Chris their moviing to beacon hills. Chris stopped breathing thinking about Peter.   
Peter slowly started to isolate himself. Using insurance money and his inheritance to open a ranch on the out skirts of Beacon Hills. 

Victoria died due to an alpha bite from one Scott McCall.   
Chris gave up on the hunting lifestyle. 

30 years have passed since the two crossed lovers broke up. But fate is bringing them back together.


End file.
